


The crush

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard finds out about Frank's secret crush, How far will he go to find out who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crush

     Gerard leans back against the leg of the bed, sunlight filtering through a small crack into his small bedroom. It almost looked happier, if you ignored the posters and all. Frank snickered, flipping through a notebook he picked up off the ground, an empty soda can lying beside his thigh. Deciding this was a good look for Frank, Gerard picked up a sketchbook that he had been using recently, flipping to a random page. Lazily he brought his pencil down to the thick white sheet, fingers held to the soft wood as he sketched the face of Frank. His light excited eyes, his grin, the way his fingers grasped the book he held.

"Whatcha doing, Gee?" Frank said suddenly, eyes now on Gerard, the book in hand forgotten.

"Oh, Just drawing. What were you laughing about?" Frank turned red and looked down imedietly.

"You know just reading..." Frank was a very bad liar. A smirk grew on the older boy's face

"Bullshit. It's a person isn't it?" Frank only nodded, which only made Gerard grin and lean foreward.

"Tell me about her."

"Him." Setting the notebook down beside him, he nodded at Frank.

"Tell me about him." With enough coaxing, Frank finally spoke, his voice quivering and face red as a firetruck.

"He's nice...and...he's really fucking hot. He's a lot of things and I really like him."

"Well, who is he? I can maybe set you two up. I'm sure he would like you back!" Frank automatically shook his head, his eyes widened

"Uh No! No, that won't work out." The light in the window seemed to fade, the day drifting to a close. Gerard frowned at his friend

"Frankie...You know I won't make fun of you or tell anyone...What school does he go to? Is he in a band?" Frank looked at him with a pleading look

"Gerard...please...but yeah he goes to our school. I can't say about the band but he sings."

"Come on, Frank." Gerard whined, leaning back against his bed. Being the stubborn guy he was, he continued on with his questioning

"What color hair does have? Does he like comics? How tall is he? Is it Mikey or Ray?" Frank looked away as he began to speak

"Black. Yes. Taller than me. and NO."

"I mean it's okay if it's Mikey or something...I won't be mad."

"Gerard!" Frank almost shouted "It's not mikey."

Now, Gerard resorted to giving Frank a look like he was a sad puppy asking for food.

"Fine. Fine! You really wanna know who he is?" Gerard nodded frantically. Gerard smirked a silent finally before Frank could speak again

"Close your eyes, Gee.." Gerard of course obeyed the request and shut his eyes, letting his body go numb as he waited for Frank to crawl over and tell him. After a few minutes, he felt something beside him just sitting there. Like it was going to touch Gerard but hesitated out of fear. A hand touched his arm softly, warmth flowing through Gerard's skin as the figure scooted closer. Soon, a pair of lips were on Gerard's. It made sense now. Gerard knew exactly who Frank'e crush was. Gerard Way. He moved back against Frank's lips, throwing everything he had pent up into this. Moving together in a forbiden dance like they were born to fit like this. Gerard loved Frank. Frank loved Gerard. Frank pulled back as soon as his hands started to grab at Gerard's thighs, meeting gerard's eyes with a grin

"Does that answer your question?" Gerard answered in return by pulling Frank back into a sloppy kiss.


End file.
